Walk through fire
by Charly-Weasley
Summary: Voldemort is up to no good. Wanna know what it is? Read it and you shall find out.


Title: Walk through fire. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Charly_Weasley  
  
Author email: Mrs_Glastonbury@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Category: General.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Voldemort is up to no good. Wanna know what it is? Read it and you shall find out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine!!!!  
  
Song fic- Walk Through fire Harry, Draco, Lupin, Sirus and Voldermort  
  
Wormtail: Are you sure this will work master?  
  
Voldermort: Of course I am you pathetic excuse for a man. Soon I will have Potter once and for all, he will be joining his parents and his friends defiantly won't be able to bring him back!  
  
Wormtail: Sounds good master, will this spell work on everyone in the castle?  
  
Voldermort: Yes, but it will only kill everyone near and dear to Potter, plus the boy wonder himself!  
  
And with that Voldermort got up and looked out of the forest on to Hogwarts, he lifted his wand and muttered three words "Averre Songus Mortalsus". The spell hit the castle and spread over it like a tent, no one saw. Mean while back at the castle the spell took affect........  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry was on the Qudditch pitch practising his new moves for the up and coming Qudditch match against Ravenclaw. When he breaks into song........  
  
Harry: I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back  
Now through the smoke he calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same  
So I will walk through the fire  
'Cause where else can I turn  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it  
  
(Meanwhile back in the castle others were breaking into song. With Neville singing a muggle song 'We Will Rock You'. Draco is wandering the corridors when he too breaks into song.)  
  
Draco: The torch I bear is scorching me  
And Harry's laughing I've no doubt  
I hope he dies  
I'm free if that git dies  
I better help him out (Back in the forest Voldermort is watching and singing)  
  
Voldermort: 'Cause he is drawn to the fire  
Some people will never learn  
  
Draco: He will never learn  
  
Voldermort/Draco: And he will walk through the fire  
And let it  
  
(In the library, Sirus, Lupin, Ron and Hermione were sat reading when, yep you've guessed it they too started singing!)  
  
Sirus: Will this do a thing to change him?  
Am I leaving Dray in danger?  
Is my godson too far gone to care?  
  
Hermione: What if Harry can't defeat it?  
  
Ron: Beady eyes is right we're needed  
Or we could just sit around and glare  
  
(The group stand up and leave the Library)  
  
Group: We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire  
  
(Back at the Qudditch pitch)  
  
Harry: One by one they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
  
Lupin: What can't we face if were together?  
  
Harry: But why I froze  
Not one among them knows  
And never can be told  
  
Voldermort: So one by one they come to me  
The distant redness as their guide  
But what they'll find  
Ain't what they had in mind  
It's what they have inside  
  
(Back in the castle, walking through the entrance hall)  
  
Ron: he came from the grave much graver  
  
Draco: first I'll kill him then I'll save him  
  
Lupin: Everything's turning out so dark  
  
Harry: Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
  
Draco: No I'll save him then I'll kill him  
  
Ron: I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Sirius: What's it gunna take to strike a spark?  
  
(Out on the Quidditch pitch the gang finally meet up with Harry and stand facing Voldermort together)  
  
Harry: These endless days  
Are finally ending in a blaze  
  
Voldemort: and he will come to me  
  
(Harry and the gang get their wands out and point to Voldemort)  
  
Voldemort: why do you live though every thing Potter you were supposed to die singing. I will be back, just watch yourself!  
  
(And with that Voldermort followed by Wormtail disappeared with a pop!)  
  
Harry, Draco and Gang: And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!!  
  
(Back to talking normally the spell broke and the castle went back to normal)  
  
"Okay, did anyone realise how wired that was!?!" asked Ron  
  
Everyone just looked at him and smiled, they all put their arms around each other and walked back to the castle  
  
"I guess we are always gunna be a gang then?" asked Draco  
  
"You bet!" cried Harry "Now come on its Dinner time and I'm starved!!!"  
  
******************************END*********************************** 


End file.
